Once Upon a Dream
by KittyNakajima
Summary: 1x2 fic. all the way! It's about Heero stuck in a magical world in which he can't escape, can Duo get him out o.0 -k- bye
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a dream  
  
*Prologue*  
  
All Heero Yuy had were his dreams, with out them he was alone, always and forever. For the first hundred years of his solitude, he lived on arrogance and temper. He had plenty of both to spare.  
  
For the second, he lived on bitterness. Like one of his own secret brews, it bubbled and churned inside him. But rather than healing, it served as a kind of fuel that pushed him from day to night, from decade to decade.  
  
In the third century, he fell in into despair and self-pity. It made him miserable company, even for himself. His stubbornness was such that it took four hundred years before he began to make a home for himself, to struggle to find some pleasure, some beauty, some satisfaction in his work and his art.  
  
Still, had his actions, his attitude, deserved such a harsh judgment from the keepers,? Did his mistake, if indeed it can be called a "mistake," merit a life time of imprisonment, with the curse of no aging, and only a single week in each hundred-year mark in which to really live?  
  
When half a millennium had passed, he surrendered to the dreams, NO, it was more than surrender. He embraced them, survived on them, escaped to them when his soul cried out for the simple touch of another being.  
  
He came to him in dreams, the chestnut haired boy with eyes like violet diamonds. In dreams he would run through his forest, sit by his fire, lie willing in his bed. He knew the shape of his beautifully shaped body. He knew the sound of his voice, the warmth of it. He knew the way the dimple would wink to life at the corner of his mouth when he laughed. And the exact placement of the silver cross always hanging around his neck.  
  
He knew all of this, yet he had never touched him, never spoken to him, never seen him but through the silky curtain of dreams.  
  
Though it had been a man who had betrayed him, a man who was at the root of his endless solitude, he yearned for this chestnut haired boy. Yearned for him, as the years passed, as much as he yearned for what had been.  
  
He was drowning in a great, dark sea of alone. 


	2. Chapter 1

*Chapter one*  
  
*flashback*  
  
" Sorry Duo, but we did this because we care for you and we think that you spend to much time working, your a teenager, so enjoy life a little" said a very apologetic Quatre.  
  
" Yeah, beside you NEED to get out of this rut you've dug yourself into" " and maybe leave Quetra and I alone for a while and get away from this whole scene" said Trowa in a not so apologenic voice.  
  
" Hey, this is my life and I like my rut!!!" Duo said in response. He needed to say something in turn to being told that his two best friends and Wufei had planned a whole vacation to Earth for him.  
  
" I'm not going!!!" said a very angry Duo.  
  
" Shut-up baka, you're leaving even if I have to strap you to the shuttle!" Wufie nearly shouted out of frustration.  
  
" We will just see about that" Duo grinned to his very frustrated friend.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Well here he was on Earth in his Twin Turbo Supra MK4 *drool ahem..sorry, back to da story.*, speeding down....well wherever the hell he was.  
  
" Damn that Wufei," Duo said lost in his thoughts not realizing that he had strayed away from the highway and was truly lost somewhere in the woods " How did he get me here, I thought I had the perfect hiding spot." " Who would have ever thought of looking for me at the graveyard, I wonder if they know about my infatuation with death"  
  
It's not that Duo wanted to die or anything, he was just fascinated by death, he didn't know why but he had found out at a very young age, in fact he was still living at the Maxwell Church when he found an interesting book telling the story about Shinigami, he was so intrigued with the story that he went out and tried research as much as he could about the boy named Shinigami, he eventually adopted the nickname shinigami for himself when he found out that he and the boy had a lot in common, for instance, how they were both intrigued by death and dark things, and how their life stories were quite similar, except shinigami had been rescued by death, by darkness itself, and Duo had been saved by the light, yet he always thought it should have been different, that somehow, he was destined to be shinigami, that's why he had to leave the Maxwell Church, " for my own reasons" was what he had told Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, and left them, and the only family, and real life he had.  
  
Duo stopped dead in the road when he realized that he had not seen another car in over 2 hours, and he was driving adequately over the speed limit. He also realized that he road had turned incredibly narrow. His small carry on suitcase, as ruthlessly organized as his life was at the moment, was sitting on the seat next to him. He took out the cell phone that his friends had bought him out of pity and started dialing, he swore softly when he found no signal  
  
" Why don't I have a signal?!" " piece of shimatta" Duo scolded not only the phone but himself for getting into this mess in the first place  
  
Maybe if he hadn't detoured off to see the world famous Noventa Cemetery. It was named after one of the greatest pacifists of all time, Marshall Noventa, he just had to see it.  
  
He laid back, took one last 'cleansing' breath and figured that if he stayed on the road something was bound to come up... when he heard a familiar voice whisper say...  
  
[ DUO ]  
  
Instinctively, he glanced to the side of the window, into the gloom. And there, he saw the most beautiful body take shape, Duo wasn't concentrated on the body though, all he saw were the most intense and electrifying blue eyes ever.  
  
Fighting fear, which was easy for shinigami, he lowered the window, leaned out the window into the driving rain trying to look at anything but the boys eyes " um...I seem to be lost, can you please help me?"  
  
But when he looked back at the spot where the boy had been standing , there was nothing. "Nice Duo," he said to himself " you took this vacation to get away from these dreams and shit, and now your hallucinating, again"  
  
Of course he was hallucinating, what he had just saw was just what had been the one of the many reasons Duo decided not to put up a long and dreary fight with Wufei when he found him in the cemetery, he wanted to get away from his dreams.  
  
Duo was *not* stupid, despite what some people told him, he knew that it wasn't normal to have dreams where he would be lost in the woods and stumble across some sort of house and in it would be the most beautiful boy just waiting there for him. He knew it wasn't normal for him to be having these dreams and hallucinations every night and day, so he decided to let Wufei take him easy, not that if he struggled it would help. But here he was in the woods hallucinating again about the boy with the most beautiful eyes.  
  
He scorned himself for being so foolish. It was getting dark, it wasn't quite dark but it was where the sky was that eerily blue and there wasn't enough light to illuminate much, mainly the trees were black and he could not quite see the road due to the heavy fog settling in.  
  
" Damn, where did this come from?!" Duo scowled " I'll never be able to see in this crap"  
  
  
  
Duo sped down the road trying to calm himself down by writing a letter mentally back to Trowa and Quatre, Duo grinned at the thought of the amusement on Trowa's face and worry on Quatre's. He smirked at how this was just the stuff that Sister Helen would scold him for, for well....being gay. He brushed the thought away of his beautiful boy and just concentrated on his letter, not realizing the huge buck in the street, somewhat because of the fog.  
  
The buck was all white and it had gold eyes. It looked like it had just come out of nowhere and Duo did not even notice it until he was about 5 ft. away, when he did notice the beautiful beast, he swerved off the already narrow road trying to avoid the dent his supra would have to endure by hitting the thing. He didn't remember much after that.....all he knew is that he had this horrible headache and his supra was embedded into a tree.  
  
" FUCKING SHIT" " MY CAR!!!" Duo shouted  
  
Duo knew that he couldn't get up to the road. In fact he didn't even know where to road was.....so he decided to take a chance, it was all he could do know....he decided to go west...toward where he thought the road might be or if not....maybe he would find somewhere to stay the night.  
  
The harsh rain drops stung his baby skin, and he had tripped at least 3 times, each time cursing at his friends for doing this to him....especially Wufei, he told himself that the reason he was going on was the thought of him killing Wufei, but it really wasn't, he felt like he knew these woods, and where he was going, it was all like deja vu to him, but he brushed the thought away, again scolding himself for how absurd he was being.  
  
" owwww" Duo yelled as he tripped once again, and this time he didn't bother getting up. He was tired and wet and now, he was muddy, but most importantly he was starving and when he fell he had hit his stomach on some rocks and it hurt him even more than a cracking bone would have.  
  
Duo just sat there and wept, he didn't know why, it wasn't the fear but something else something that wanted to be wrenched out of this heart like a splinter is wrenched form an aching finger. He now remembered nothing....neither name nor place.....nor dreams.....only that he had to find his way. Had to find it before it was too late....and he would just go to sleep, his eye-lids felt like they were carrying ten pounds, he was soo tired.  
  
Just as the light in Duo's beautiful eyes started to dim he saw a light in his focus. If only he could make it to the light, everything would be alright again. Somehow.  
  
A spear of lightning struck close, so close he could feel it sear the air, feel it drench the night with the hot sting of ozone. And in its afterglow he saw that the light was a single beam, from a single window in the tower of a castle.  
  
Duo snickered at the thought that of course there would be a castle, he was lost in the woods and he came across a castle. And most likely there would be a prince in it. It seemed not odd at all that there should be a castle with its tower light glowing in the middle of the woods during a raging storm. His weeping became laugher, wild as the night, as he stumbled toward it, tramping through rivers of flowers.  
  
He felt himself fall against the massive door and with what energy he had left , slapped a fist against it. The sound was swallowed by the storm. " Please" he murmured. " God, please, let me in"  
  
  
  
By the fire, Heero had fallen into the twilight sleep he was allowed, had dreamed in the flames he'd set to blaze of his chestnut haired boy, coming to him, But his eyes had been frightened, and his cheeks pale as ice.  
  
He'd slept through the storm, through the memories that often haunted him even in the drifting place(dreams). But when Duo had come into those dreams, when he had turned those eyes on him, Heero stirred. And spoke his name in a whisper.  
  
He jolted awake, that name sliding out of his mind again. The fire had burned down nearly to ember now. he could have set it roaring again with a thought, but didn't bother. In any care, it was nearly time. He was by the pretty crystal clock on the ancient stone mantel he was amused by such anachronisms. That it was only seconds shy of midnight.  
  
His week would begin at that stroke. For seven days and seven nights, he would BE. Not just a shadow in the world of dreams, but flesh, blood, and bone. He lifted his arms, threw back his head, and waited to become.  
  
The world trembled, and the clock struck midnight. There was pain. He welcomed it. Oh, God, to feel. Cold burned his skin. His throat opened, and there was the blessed bliss of thirst. He opened his eyes. Colors sprang out at him, clear and true, without that damning mist that separated him for all the other time.  
  
He lay back on his chair, and smelled the smoke from the fire. His senses were battered. He laughed a huge burst of maniacal laughter.  
  
Even through his laughter he heard the pounding at the door. Jolted, he lowered his head, turned toward a sound he'd not heard in five hundred years. Then it was joined by another. "please" " God, please, let me in"  
  
A trick, he thought. Why would he be tortured with tricks now? He wouldn't tolerate it. Not now. Not during his week to be. He threw out a hand, sending lights blazing. Furious, he strode out of the room., down the corridor, down the circling pie shaped stairs. They would not be allowed to infringe on during his week. He would not lose a single hour of the little time he had.  
  
Impatient with the distance, he muttered the magic under his breath. And appeared again in the great hall. He wrenched open the door. Met the fury of the storm with fury of his own.  
  
And saw him. He stared, transfixed, lost his breath, his mind. His heart. He had come.  
  
Duo looked at the boy standing in front of him, and out of pure shock, fainted. but remembered saying something before he did, he had the faintest memory of saying  
  
"There you are" and had collapsed into the other shocked boy's arms. 


	3. Chapter 2

*Chapter Two*  
  
Shadows and shapes and murmuring voices. They swirled in his head, swelling, fading in a cycle of confusion. Even when he opened his gorgeous eyes, they were there. 'What?' was his only thought. 'What is that?'  
  
He was cold and wet, and every part of him was a separate ache . An accident. Of course, an accident. But..... What was it?  
  
He focused and saw overhead, high overhead, a curved ceiling where plaster faeries danced among ribbons of flowers. Odd, he thought. How odd and beautiful. Dazed, he lifted his hand to his brow, felt the dampness. Thinking it was blood, he lot out a gasp, and tried to sit up.  
  
His head spun like a carousel. "hmmmm.." Trembling now, he looked at his fingers and was relieved to see only clear rainwater. And turning his head, he saw him.  
  
First came the hard jolt of shock, like a vicious strike to the heart. He could feel panic gathering in his throat and fought to swallow it.  
  
Both boys just stared at each other. But there was anger in Heero's eyes. Eyes as blue as the glass that sat above his head on the mantle....showed anger. He was in a green tank top and spandex shorts which accented him very nicely. Duo scorned himself for thinking that. This boy was most likely dangerous he was very liable to kill him, the thought struck him like lightning, yet he still felt a little sadness in his heart because of it.  
  
"Uh....where am I?" Duo was the first to break the silence.  
  
Heero said nothing. He had been unable to speak since he'd lifted him off to the living room. A trick, a new torment? Was he, after all, only a dream within a dream?  
  
But he'd felt the boys baby skin. The cold damp of his flesh, the weight and the shape of him. His voice came clear to him now, as did the terror in his eyes.  
  
Why should he be afraid? Why should he fear when he had unmanned him? Five hundred years of solitude hadn't done so, but this boy had accomplished it with one quick stroke  
  
He stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Duo's face. All Duo could see were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Heero asked in a stoic voice.  
  
"...I don't know." he wanted to sit up but was afraid to try it again. "I think there must have been an accident. I can't quite remember."  
  
However much it might hurt to move, he couldn't stay flat on his back looking up at him. It made him feel foolish and helpless. He set his teeth, and pushed himself up slowly, His stomach pitched, his head rang, but he managed to sit.  
  
"Uh...nice room" Duo looked at the Waterford bowls, T'nad horses, Dresden vases, and....pez dispensers. A little of the fear and tension that Duo was feeling left him as he glanced at the pez dispensers, someone who collected those must not be to dangerous.  
  
Heero had yet to stop staring at the beautiful boy, sitting right in front of him.  
  
" Can you tell me how I got here?" Duo asked "You came".... " Yes, apparently, but how? And..... I seem to be very wet." "It's raining"....  
  
'Whoever this guy was, isn't really a conservationist' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"Oh" Duo blew out a breath. The fear had ebbed considerably by now. " Look, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you.... I think I got in a car accident" "Oh".... was all that Heero could come up with " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name...." "Heero Yuy"  
  
Duo smiled at the name. Heero, and he had been his hero who had rescued him out of the storm.  
  
Oh God.... thought Heero.... he's even more beautiful in life.... life...he repeated.... when he had seen Duo smile he had felt a new sensation...not that he hadn't seen Duo smile before...but it was so new to him.  
  
"Oh....and what is your name" he asked as if he didn't already know. " Excuse me...?" Duo's attention was turned back at the sound of the boys beautiful voice "I'm sorry, my name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
" ...Well I'm really sorry. Heero," for some reason he found it very enjoyable to say the other boys name, "I can't seem to think very clearly." He was shivering form the cold now. " I was going somewhere, and...I don't know where I am."  
  
He thought he heard the blue-eyed boy say something in return, something like "Who does?"  
  
But before he could inquire, he was interrupted by Heero. "You're cold." And he'd done nothing to tend to him. He would see to his comfort, he decided.... and then...he would simply see.  
  
He scooped Duo off the couch.... not that Duo did mind or anything...but he was brought back to the simple fact that this was simply wrong...Heero felt faintly irritated when he pushed a hand against his shoulder defensively.  
  
" I'm sure I can walk." "I'm more sure I can. You need dry clothes," he began as he carried him out of the room "A warm bath and a hot fire."  
  
Oh yeah...thought Duo. It all sounded like a dream. Nearly as wonderful as being carried up a flight of beautiful stairs by a beautiful boy as if you weighed nothing at all.  
  
But of course, shinigami had to be safe, yet at the same time take risks, so he kept his hand pressed to a shoulder that felt like a sculpted curve of rock...yet as soft as a feather.  
  
"Um...thanks for..." he trailed off. He'd turned his head just a fraction, and now his face was close to Heeros, Duos eyes nearly inches away from his. Duos mouth warm from the breathing of Heero. A sharp, unexpected thrill stabbed clean through his heart. The strike was followed by a hard jolt that was something like recognition. He remembered now...his dreams....  
  
"Do I know you?" Duo asked still shocked by this epiphany. "...Wouldn't you know the answer to that?" Heeros beautiful voice spoke back.  
  
He leaned in just a little, and breathed in the scent of Duo. "Your hair smells like rain." Even as Duo's eyes went wide, Heero continued to skim Duo's mouth from his jaw-line to his temple. "And your skin tastes like it."  
  
Heero had learned to savor over the years. To sip even when he wished to gulp. Now he considered his mouth, imagined what flavors his lips would carry. He watched them tremble open. Thank you God...Heero thought.... He shifted Duo drawing him ever so slightly closer. As he did Duo let out a whimper in pain. Heero jerked back, looked down and saw the vast cut just below his shoulder, and the tear in his shirt. "You're injured. Why the hell didn't you say so before?"  
  
If there was one thing Heero could not stand it would be for his Duo to be hurt...It hurt him even more than the punishment given to him.  
  
With one brisk move Heero had Duo on the bed and with no shirt on.  
  
" May I inquire if you're a doctor? " Duo asked feeling a bit insecure of what he was going to do to him. "No".... Heero said plain and simple. But before Duo could protest Heero answered, "I know of healing. Now sit still. I should have gotten you out of your wet clothes before." Heero was sort of mumbling to himself. But Duo was listening intent on what he was saying.... he smirked when Heero told him to to sit still...how many times he had heard that from his friends and co-workers...hell..from everybody he knew. What shocked him was when he said "I should have gotten you out of your wet clothes before"...now Duo was scared...and his eyes clearly showed it.  
  
Without even looking up at Duo..or his eyes...Heero quickly dismissed his fears. "If I had planned on raping you, it would have already been done."  
  
Then as Duo started to relax a little, Heero got on his knees and brought up his own eyes to meet Duo's. His eyes grew brighter and brighter until Duo could see nothing else, but a pair of hypnotic sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Duo lay there mesmerized, on silk pillows, docile as a child. Heero knew that if he wanted to tend to Duo's wounds, he would have to put him to sleep for a while...otherwise he would have been to distracted.  
  
Heero was shocked when he looked back to Duo's chest...." Do you like pain, then?" he asked mockingly to no one in particular  
  
When Heero was done tending the wounds...he quickly undressed Duo and quickly put him in dry pajamas, he figured it was wrong to invade his privacy like that...so .as much as it displeased him, he decided to leave his boxers, which were fairly dry... He just put a pair of all black pajamas on the chestnut haired boy and told himself to be content with that. He would never do anything to Duo without his permission.  
  
Heero had decided to go to bed. He decided that they would talk about everything tomorrow, he also knew that Duo would wake up some time in the night, Heero liked the feeling that Duo might come looking for him in the middle of the night, he was more amused by the thought of Duo finding him. Of course, just as Heero had wanted, Duo woke up.When he woke up.... he found the pajamas the most comfortable pajamas he had ever worn. He just had to talk to Heero he had to ask for some help...He needed to get a hold of Quetra or Trowa...or possibly Wufei, he had to tell them what was happening... and he needed a phone to do it, or... maybe he just wanted to see Heero again. This time Duo again didn't scold himself for thinking this...Heero was clearly not dangerous.  
  
He walked and walked and walked around the 'castle', trying to find Heero, it felt like he had searched over 30 rooms, all which held no phone. And no Heero. Finally Duo decided that he would talk to him in the morning, but one room in particular stood out from the rest "Shimatta" Duo cursed.. This meant that he was lost, he saw a room he completely did not recognize passing, or checking "Oh well...what have I got to lose, I'm lost anyway." he said to himself. 


	4. Chapter 3

*Chapter Three*  
  
Duo just stood there for a minute staring at the magnificent door. The door was made of rosewood just as all the hallway floors were, and it had a crystal doorknob, the door, in fact, the whole house looked like it had just been polished minutes before. Duo was afraid to touch the gleaming knob, it looked so delicate, the last thing he wanted to do was break anything in the house of a perfect stranger, who seemed pretty crazy.  
  
All Duo could remember from the night before was looking into the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, then he woke up with no bruises or sores on his body, his hair was dry and made in a neat braid, and he was wearing the most comfortable black pajamas. He liked the fact that they were black, but it scared him even more, what did Heero exactly do to him. He didn't feel anything wrong with him. He had to find out why the clothes he was wearing in the raging storm were not wet, and why there were no tears in them, and how his body was PERFECTLY fine. He ran his fingers over where the cut that he had sewed the night before should have been.  
  
These thoughts urged Duo to open the door, and to find the answers that he felt to badly he needed. Duo hated feeling lost and clueless about what was going on, he would never be able to go back to sleep if he didn't know everything that was going on. And strange things were going on.  
  
He gently nudged at the knob which was glimmering from the light from the many chandeliers lighting the hallway. The door opened quickly and smoothly. He peeked his head inside but saw nothing but complete and utter darkness, not even the light from the hallway dared to enter in the thick black. So he brought his hand up to the wall and felt around the room for the light switch, but to his displeasure found none, just as he was withdrawing his hand, something..someone grabbed it and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the magnificent door by the magnificent Heero.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked with a slight smirk on his face and in the most mocking tone Heero was very surprised that Duo actually found him. His wish.his 'dream', how real it was.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you where I am." Duo stuttered out as nicely as he could, he couldn't really talk with Heero's face literally inches away and him being pinned to the wall with Heero's warm body pressed up against his, it distracted him, he could feel Heero's breath on his lips, he felt like he would just melt under the heat and tension.  
  
"You're in a castle, in Adelpha Forest, my *home*" Heero answered looking quite sad.  
  
Heero let go of Duo, and led him inside the room, for some strange reason, when he followed Heero into the room the lights were on, and what he saw astonished him. He saw the most magnificent room ever, it not only had its own fireplace, but a small library, and also held the biggest and most beautiful bed that Duo had ever laid eyes on. It had maroon pillows and blankets, and it looked like it was as comfortable as a cloud. Duo had the most irresistible urge to just go and jump on it, and tumble around in the giant blankets, to get lost in them, but, after all he didn't want to come off as crazy. That wouldn't be very good.  
  
Heero led Duo to the fireplace area and to two wonderful looking chairs. Duo loved how nice his butt felt when he sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"You're in a castle in Adelpha Forest" Heero repeated, drawing Duo's attention back toward him.  
  
"Oh, yeah" Duo's eyes glanced around the room one last time, then came to rest on Heero's face. "I need to get to my car, I believe that it is somewhere east of here, I need to see if it's okay" Duo lied, he, for some strange reason, didn't really care about his beautiful supra (*sniff* *sniff*)  
  
" Hn, I'll take you in the morning then." Heero said as if he knew exactly where the car was.  
  
"Uhh.If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?! How is my cut healed and my clothes and hair perfect?" Asked Duo, not trying to come off as pedantic.  
  
Heero smirked at the boy's annoyance.  
  
Duo watched as he Heero smirked, he felt something burn inside him, but ignored it.  
  
After a minute Heero answered..in a monetone voice, "I have certain abilities..but I don't think that you should really care, you're healed, isn't that all that matters?"  
  
Duo ignored the last part of Heero's answer and murmured,  
  
"Certain abilities..?" Heero saw that Duo was obviously not going to give up until he had ALL the answers to his questions.  
  
Before Duo could continue Heero spoke,  
  
"Do you know of Magik?"  
  
"mmm..It's .. fun to watch?!" Duo did his best to answer. "So all this is an illusion?" Duo questioned.  
  
" Hmm.It could be" Heero said without showing any interest in telling Duo his story. He was also clearly confusing Duo.  
  
Before Duo could question, Heero went on..  
  
"Do you remember how you came here?" "It was raining" "Yes, and still is" Heero said informingly. "And..I was lost in the woods, on a narrow street, and..I saw you" "Did you now?" Heero asked interested.  
  
"Yes.I saw you, and you whispered my name!!" "How could you have said my name before we had ever met??!!" Duo sounded more confused and annoyed, he also felt a bit of fear creep into his heart.  
  
There was a long pause while Heero tried his best to put words together to tell his maron* haired beauty what was going on. He hated the fact that he only had a few days to spend with Duo, and it was being spent doing..this.  
  
"I've dreamed of you, Duo. Dreamed of you for longer than your lifetime." Heero began " And I was dreaming of you when you were lost in my forest. And when I awoke, you were here..." There was a long pause while Duo contemplated whether to run out the door now, or listen to that annoying little voice that told him to stay and listen , before Duo could come to a decision, Heero stepped in and made the decision for him by going on..  
  
"Did you ever dream of.. me, Duo?" Heero asked softly. With a sort of withdrawn look in his eyes.  
  
Duo lost it...He was to confused, and just started to ramble in a whisper..  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. There was a storm. I was lost. Lightning hit very near, and there was a buck. A white buck in the road. I swerved to avoid it, and I crashed. I think I hit a tree. I probably have a concussion, and I'm imagining things. None of this is true...Yup, that's it." Duo said looking from Heero to around the room, back to Heero.  
  
"A White hind." Was all that Heero said in return to Duo's babbling. All sense of emotion had left Heero's face, all he showed was anger. "You hit a tree with your car?..Damn them. They didn't have to hurt you!" he muttered, "They had no RIGHT to hurt you!!" "Who are you talking about?" now asked a *very* confused Duo. "My jailers." He shoved over the table sitting next and standing abruptly up out of anger. "The bloody Keepers."  
  
"I um.need to check on my car." Duo repeated. Not really wanting to figure this guy out anymore. "There's hardly a point in going out in a storm in the middle of the night." He laid his hand firmly on Duo's before he could rise. "You're thinking, 'I'm crazy, aren't you?" "That I'm lost in the mind, look at me, Duo, do I mean nothing to you?" Heero said while praying his hardest that his violet boy wouldn't leave him...  
  
All Duo could do was look into those electrifying eyes again.and manage to mutter...  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
That statement alone was what kept Duo from bolting out of that 'castle'.  
  
"Will you sit with me, so I can explain everything to you?"  
  
Heero rose up and held out his hand..he felt irritation when Duo refused. "Here" Heero gave Duo a knife. Which seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Would you bring the knife then?"  
  
Duo glanced back down at the knife then back up, and nodded.. "Yes."  
  
"I was born in Magik" Heero began. "Some are. Others apprentice and can learn well enough. But to be born in it is more a matter of controlling the art than of learning it." "..So your father was a magician?" asked a clearly bewildered Duo.  
  
Heero couldn't contain himself, he started laughing. That had to be the most beautiful sound Duo had ever heard.  
  
"No, I didn't know my father. Magik doesn't have to come down through the blood, it just has to simply be in the blood." He paused, not wanting to scare Duo again, he decided to find out more about Duo first, then continue this story.  
  
"Where are you from, Duo?"  
  
"L2 colony cluster" He answered while still trying to figure out the rest of his thoughts.  
  
Duo glanced down at the knife and back up at Heero, who he found studying him attentively.  
  
"I wonder if you could use it, there are two kinds of people in this world, those who fight and those who flee, which one would you be Duo?"  
  
"I Fight, I've been put in the position to fight before, and I've had no problems with it." Duo said with confidence, remembering the days where he had to fend for himself on the street. He indulged in the question, one question that he had no problem with answering.  
  
"That's either fortunate or tedious. I'm not entirely sure, I like a good fight myself."... Heero cursed at himself for saying this, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Duo.  
  
Heero didn't know if he was either relieved that Duo didn't hear the last part, or annoyed to see that he wasn't even listening to him.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what you do?" Heero looked into the startled eyes of Duo.  
  
These questions took Duo by surprise, he originally thought that they were going to 'sit down' to listen to Heero explain what was going on.  
  
Duo reluctantly, but somewhat grasping the knife tighter..answered "I'm an antique dealer*, antiques have always been a passion of mine."  
  
This not only astonished Heero, but it intrigued him, seeing that over the years he had acquired such a lush amount of antiques. Before Heero could inquire if Duo had taken notice of his immaculate collections, he thought better of it, he didn't want to come off as an arcane* person. 


End file.
